


Like a Lady

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart, Farting, Fiction, Flatulence, General fiction, Literature, Maledom, Short Stories, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Vi takes an interest in Drow fashion.





	Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo) are the place to be!

“Finally! Drow culture, ugh, it’s a far step from Elves but it’s so nice to be somewhere cultured for once! I’ve missed this!”

Vi gave a lopsided grin as Syris walked ahead of her, arms outspread as he admired strange familiar elven architecture and lifestyle of the drow people. Though a far cry from high elves, it was clear Syris cared little as he twirled and made himself at home amongst the Underdark city. It was a strange place of twisted and oddly placed buildings, street lamps alit with bio-luminecte mushrooms rather than actual fire, a large amount of women that wandered about the streets doing their own duties, and-

_CLANG!!!!_

Darkness, as Vi found herself lying on the ground with spinning head and vision, the metal pole she ran into being obscured in dim light her human eyes could barely catch up close. She groaned softly, blinking away the double vision as she heard footsteps approach, a glowing figure stepping into her sights and looming above her.

“That’s what you get for not holding my hand.” Syris said with an eye roll, forgetting he was the one to let go to wander about the city ahead of her. With a gleam spell cast upon his cloak to see better in the darkness (though with sight that could pierce even the darkest of night Vi had to wonder it’s true purpose on occasion) that caused an aura of light to surround him, with his long golden hair and fair, ethereal features of beauty, Syris could pass for an angel in Vi’s eyes. She was tempted to even utter this but know her ward wouldn't take kindly to such comments in public, she simply smiled and mumbled and apology, taking Syris’ gloved hand as he offered to help her up.

They continued through the streets further, making their way from the shanties and low-class bars to the noble district that Syris fit right at home in. As they wandered among the crowds of dark elves on their way to the castle, Vi could not help but take not that she had seen only… maybe 10 drow men so far. Everyone else had been women. This thought occurred to her as she gazed at a group of noble young ladies who sat upon a bench by a glorious fountain that spewed water. Vi blushed as one of the lady’s gaze managed to catch her own, sending all three Drow giggling and blushing, sending coy little waves her way. Vi blushed, waving back. She gasped when the knot of her cloaked as gripped and yanked her forward! Pulling her down and closer to a displeased looking Syris, the yanking making her armor plates shriek against each other.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be focused on getting to the castle before interacting with the locals.” Syris remarked, a sting of jealousy in his voice. Vi allowed a sheepish smile to cross her face.

“Sorry.” She said, standing up straight as Syris sighed through his nose. Glancing about, Vi’s eyes landed on a small little shop with an awning, and glass window that revealed a plethora of cute clothes and outfits that laid within, some on mannequins and some on racks. Tapping on Syris shoulder to grab his attention as he walked away, she asked. “Do you still want to get new clothes?”

“Hmmm…” Syris hummed, fixing his silver-colored ponytail and adjusted the silken hem of his blue tunic. “I suppose before we go meet the king it would be a good idea to freshen up. My travel clothes are, unfortunately, rather unrefined.”

With Vi leading, the two companions headed toward the quaint little shop. A bell above the door twinkled gently as Vi opened the door for Syris, his soft leather boots making little sound against the wooden floor while Vi’s armor chinked and clattered slightly with every movement, making her cringe. She really needed to oil the joints up again.

“Hello!” The cute drow girl behind the counter greeted, Vi noting she was very tall and had a tiny little waist. “Need help finding anything?”

“Yes, I’m in need of some new clothes. Something high-class, for a meeting with nobility. Money is no object.” Syris said, tone confident and assured.

“Of course! I can guide you right over to our more noble designs and fashions. I think you’ll find the differ quite greatly from that of high elf fashion~” She said with a sweet smile, stepping from behind the counter and making both Vi and Syris’ eyes widen as they could see she was wearing insanely tall heeled boots, taller than any human heels they had seen. Where the heels of noble women added a good two or three inches to height, she had an insane five inches added on. It was a bit odd to see someone that matched Vi’s six foot height, to say the least, and towered over Syris as a result.

As the drow lady led Syris off to some racks in the back, most filled with fancy lady fashion and lacy, Vi took it upon herself to look at the mens section, as it was clear just from looking at the frilled blouses and skirts in the ladies section, she wouldn't find anything that would fit her particularly well. After some scouring through some more plain shirts and pants, she found a large black tunic with a v-neck and puffy sheer sleeves. Feminine, but not unbearably so. In fact, Vi noted most of the men and women’s fashion alike shared feminine aspects… It was a little odd.

“I see you are a fan of our more practical section?”

Vi gasped and jumped in place, whipping around to see the store assistant standing right behind her. Vi smiled bashfully, holding the tunic and nodded. “I’m… more fit for the men’s section than the woman’s.”

At this the store assistant giggled. “Well, I certainly admit a tall glass of water like you looks far more fine in simple clothes compared to lace and layers. Especially in sheer and thin fabric, those will show your muscles off easily. Though, we don’t have a men or ladies sections. Drow fashion is much more… flexible~” The clerk purred and glanced around before leaning in and whispering to Vi. “Between you and me, I think more men should try skirts and heels. The very first time I tried on a corset and dress, I never looked back.”The brunette’s face flushed pink, the salacious tone of the assistant and the way she allowed her tongue to dip out and quickly wet her lips making it clear to Vi she was flirting. The phrase ‘a tall glass of water’ was a dead give away as well. Though hearing drow fashion was more ‘flexible’ was-

Suddenly the gears In vi’s head starting turning, one and one coming together becoming two. Vi was sure her brown eyes expanded to the size of saucers, her forehead quickly gather sweat. As thing’s came together in her head. She pointed stupidly at and gaped at the drow man, who simply giggled as he realized she only just realized his true gender. Trying to find words, the peachy-skinned human stuttered, “I, um… Gha, you wear… fashion… uhm, uh, uh… Corsets… M-Men wear, corsets here…?”“Mmhmm, it’s a very popular fashion choice along with with heeled boots this year.” The man nodded, before a smile donned on his face and he placed his two hands on his hips, showing off his tiny waist. He had to be 24 inches around. “Would you like to feel? I bet a big, strong woman like you could easily wrap both your hands around my waist!”

Vi’s blush darkened a shade, sweat culminating a bit more. Vi kept her eyes on the assistant’s light grey eyes but even she couldn't help but glance down on occasion, eyes swiping over his form and hips. Vi couldn't help but think of, for only a second, how Syris would look in such clothes and it stole her breath-

A sharp cough made Vi lookup and her face went pale. Syris stood there, a displeased expression clear as day on his face. He wore an outfit of black and blue regal finery, complimenting his pale skin and hair and green eyes beautifully, but those sharp eyes of his were dulled with a hidden anger. Vi felt her gut drop. She did nothing, but she could easily see the way Syris stared at her and the assistant, tapping his finger patiently on the store countertop. There would be words later, for sure, and this was only confirmed as when she approached his side with the tunic, he clutched onto her free hand and dug his elegant nails deeply into her skin, making sharp pains burn through her hand as she heard him hiss “We’ll talk later.” as he paid for the clothes.

“Bye, have a lovely day, you two~” The shop assistant bid them, Vi tucking her new tunic away as with a huff Syris began to drag her towards the palace. She could see how tense his face looked, how it was clear he wanted to talk about this now but they had places to be. Vi wanted to talk about it too, defend herself and explained what happened, but Syris was clearly not in the mood for that.

Soon the palace gate was as clear as day before them, and with the showing of a few signet rings and invitations, Vi and Syris found themselves walking down a red carpet to a throne, where a drow woman of considerable age sat with a young lady by her side. Once close enough, Vi fell to her knees and lowered her head in respect as Syris had told her, bringing out a wrapped box for Syris to present to Queen Sanata of the Drow as a gift.

“Queen Sanata, I am Prince Syris Adal of the High Elves, next in line to inherit the throne. I come bearing a gift from my mother, and to cultivate a treaty further between our cultures.” Syris announced loudly and proudly, taking the gift from Vi. The human kept her eyes trained on the ground, breath steady.

“Hmm, it’s unlike your mother to send someone in her place. Perhaps there isn’t as much edge and regality to your kind as I thought there was.” The old woman hacked, a cough grossly punctuating the end of her sentence. Vi gulped, knowing Syris would hate being mocked even during diplomatic meetings.

“I assure you if my mother had the strength she’d be here in my place, alas illness has befallen my kingdom and to keep it from spreading we-”

“Yes, yes, enough of the tribble, I know all about the quarantine of bloodplauge and what have you.” The queen spat. Vi tried to keep her muscles relaxed as she felt a gaze fall upon her. “And who is this rounded that you’ve brought into my presence?”

“This is my guard, Vivian. Now, how did you know about the-”“You clearly have little idea how easy it is to get information out of closed door, Prince Syris, even if the door is that of an entire country.” The queen barked. “Have that human bitch bring the gift to me.”

Vi could see Syris bristle, and the gift fell back into her palms. Rising back up onto her feet, armor chinking in the silent hall with each step, Vi kept her gaze as low and respectful as possible before she found herself directly in front of the withered old drow queen, who held a staff that looked like a torn off spider leg. Vi fell to her knees and held the gift out, but her breathing ceased as the queen leaned forward and got in her face. Vi could see all the wrinkles on her face, freckles that were faded with time and teeth rotten from a love of sugars and sweets.

“Are you his, or is he your?” She mumbled quietly so her own guards would not hear.

“...What does it matter?” Vi asked, before the Queen grabbed her short hair and yanked! Vi heard Syris gasp, locks of her hair of her hair getting pulled right out from the drows harsh grip! Hold back tears and shot, Vi heard the queen speak again.

“I won’t ask nicely, you whore. I’ve heard rumors, and I’m sure the prince’s mother would love hearing how he’s claimed and impregnated some human cow.” She spat.

“... He is mine.” Vi finally said firmly, making the queen’s eyes widen in surprise. “Mine to protect and serve. He asks, I will do, and I shall allow no other to harm or serve him. All he needs is I, that... That I will be confident of.”

Vi watched as the queen smiled, taking the gift from her hands, before shoving Vi off the steps to the throne! Head spinning from hitting her head on the way down, Vi crawled back to Syris and resumed her previous stance at his side. The meeting continued eerily normal from there, agreements and treaties being made and signed. By the time it was night, according to the tolls of the bells from the clock tower at lease, Vi and Syris were guided to a guest room, a massive regal room of glory and splendor for Syris and a tiny broom closet with a blanket on the floor for ‘his servant.’

Placing their luggage in the corner, Vi heard Syris setting up protective spells all around his and her room. His lack of trust of the Drow Queen was clear. Though to Vi, he lacked trust in many things, recalling once how as soon as they were in their inn room of a Dwarven city he began cursing out the chieftain for many a reason. Setting out all of Syris’ things, and what little she had of her own, Vi was surprised when two soft and gently hands grabbed the side of her face and made her look down, bringing her as face to face as she could be with her elven lover.

“Are you okay?” Syris asked, stroking the side of her head where the harsh woman had grabbed and yanked.

“Yes…” Vi said, taking his hand and guiding it to her lips to gently kiss his finger. She saw for a moment the pure joy the crossed his face, before it morphed into annoyance and resentment. With a ‘hmph!’ he quickly pulled his fingers away from her grasp! Kicking away his shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed, he said “I’m still angry at you!”

“W-What?” Vi asked, surprised at the whiplash of emotions. Shedding away her armor so she was dressed in a more comfortable shirt and trousers. She crawled onto the bed and right behind Syris, before moving to sit by him, legs folded underneath her. “This must be about… I thought you wanted to talk about that.”

Getting no response, Vi continued. “I promise I didn’t do or say anything. We did flirt a little but he did start. I just…” Vi blushed, trying to think of a way to put this without revealing what she thought about drow fashion. She saw the image in her mind again, Syris wearing a tight corset, waist pinched tight, and her hands so easily able to wrap around it and hold him close… Forcing the thoughts away with a blink, knowing Syris would never be interest in that she continued, “I mentioned I thought Drow fashion was interesting, like the tall heeled boots and whatnot, and he built off that.”

“Seems you were enjoying it though.” Syris replied sharply, and keeping her calm, Vi nodded.

“Well, that’s because I was.” Syris whipped his head to her to glare with such intensity! But Vi continued. “But only the conversation, I didn’t elaborate on any of his ‘remarks.’ He was saying and doing things that made me react a certain way but I assure you nothing was suggested. If anything...” Vi blushed. “If anything I thought of you while we talked.”

“... Well, I can’t exactly say I didn’t know. Even when he was with me he kept making comments about you. He was completely unprofessional! Flirting with a nobleman’s partner… His ego must be fucking huge if he thinks he can get away with it! I’m just glad to know you'd never respond to flirting or anything of the sort.” Syris sighed and leaned against Vi’s arm, making the short haired human smile as she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close to her side.

“I’m all yours… By the way, did you realize he was a man when we first stepped in?”

“Didn’t you?” Syris asked. Vi chose not to respond, recalling in the back of her mind how she mistook Syris for a woman the first full day she knew him.

“You are interested in their fashion though?” Syris asked when he didn’t get a response, to which Vi shrugged.

“I just think it’s interesting how there doesn’t seem to be boy or girl’s clothes. It’s kind of nice, I guess. Plus they seem a lot more daring than any other race we’ve come across when it comes to fashion.”

“I see…” Syris mumbled, and looked to want to say something else before a massive yawn from Vi interrupted him. With a grin he asked, “Sleepy, Vivian?”“Sorry… It’s been a long day.” She gasped around her yawns, smiling sleepily as Syris reached up and kissed her on the lips, sweetly, innocently.

“Then take a nap. I need to go out and do a few things, sign a few more contacts with that monster of a queen… What did she say to you while you were up there, by the way?” He asked.

“Ah,” Vi began, unsure how to respond, if she should tell him or not. Deciding against it, she just pressed her lips more firmly against his in response, and pulling away mumbled a tired, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Fine. Sleep well.” Syris sighed, standing up and leaving the room. Hearing the door lock, Vi sighed and crawled back onto the softy and fluffy sheets of the bed. It felt like neither silk nor cotton, smooth but with a strange roughness to it only fabric thread had. It was strange, but warm at least. The mattress itself was downy and soft, and bed was massive, more than enough for her and Syris to share. The stress of the traveling deep underground, facing beasts and drow thieves alike, protecting Syris at all costs and having tired herself out in the process, taking upon bruises and injuries alike finally got to her. While a bath or a warm meal, maybe some mutton or or hot drink, sounded like heaven to the human she couldn’t keep her eyes open to ponder the idea further, falling asleep within minutes of laying her head back against the pillow.

…

_“Shhhh, I’ll be gentle…”_

_Lace and ribbons bound her to the ground, a heel digging into her gut._

_“How filthy! You’re so wet~”_

_Pink lips and fluff rubbed and scrapped against her skin, fingernails creating blood half-crescents that made her cry and gasp with need._

_“I didn’t think you’d be into this so much… Don’t give me that look, there’s no way I’m putting it in you yet when you look so pathetic. I’ll have to dress up like this more often.”_

_Skirts and pants and underwear were pushed away and torn off. Vi’s pussy sopped and throbbed with need. Her partner hoisted her hips hips against his, but teasingly placed his rod stop her stomach and crotch, not within her folds as she so desperately begged for._

_“Go, scream how much you want me and maybe I’ll consider taking off this corset so I can leave over and fuck you like the rutting little beast you are.”_

_Lipstick in shade of pink and red smeared over her body and face, reapplied over and over against to tease and mock her of the one thing she couldn’t have. Her hands clung tightly to his snatched waist._

_“God, it feels wonderful to tower over you for once.”_

_Thigh-highs were torn and the smell of perfume was thick._

_“Or maybe it just feels like I’m on cloud nine knowing I could be a bitch and you’d still cling onto every word and little action I say or do. That’s a sign of true devotion, true love.”_

_Green eyes shimmered like emerald in her dream._

_“Come now, Vivian, don’t go quiet on me… I’ve yet to truly make you shriek.”_

_Syris began to swoop down, his lips slowly, slowly getting closer to her own…_

…

Vi sat up with a gasp! Her chest heaved an quaked, a few coughs tearing from her as she glanced around the room. Sweat poured off her skin, drenching her and making her shirt stick to her chest. She saw nothing, beyond a single plate of fruit that was unfamiliar to her, not recalling seeing it when they entered. Realizing now (and with some disappointment) she had been dreaming. Vi sighed, the area between her thighs feeling sticky and needy. Without much thought, she began to slide her hand down her pants to relieve herself-

“So sleeping beauty finally awakens.”

Vi hopped in surprise as a voice came from beside her! Just outside of her vision stood a fully, impressively dressed Syris. He looked unimpressed, Vi blushing as she could feel his eyes dragging over her form, lingering on her drenched chest before meeting her gaze. That sharp gaze made her quake, just like the one in her dream. She always felt her lover could read her mind using one of those spells of his. With a sigh, he stood and offered one of his delicate hands to her.

“You slept through the whole night rather than taking a nap. Get up, and shower. We don’t have much time today. We need to get the signatures of every noble family in the Underdark and I refuse to miss the ball tonight because we had a late start do to your fantasies.” He commanded. It only took a single blink from Vi, before she nodded and stood, taking his hand and-

Finding herself nearly face to face with Syris, his once 5’5 stature rocketing to 5’10. Two inches short of Vi. The fighter blinked, to which her wizard friend narrowed his gaze.

“What are you gawking at, have you forgotten how I look or something? Hurry!” His sharp voice and snap sent Vi to work like she heard the crack of a whip! Looking over her shoulder as she gathered her soaps and material for a bath, she froze, before resuming.

Syris was wearing the exact same heeled boots as that shop assistant from the other day.

...

Wandering through the city to talk to noble elves was something a chore Vi wouldn’t have imagined herself doing when she just worked with her pa on the farm. With skin tones ranging from purple to blue, hair silver to blonde, Vi found they were either as kind as in stories or as stuck-up and selfish as Syris could be on a bad day. Lugging around gifts and boxes of copies of treaties and agreements and more treaties and the originals of which more copies had to be made…

Needless to say, Vi was sure her back was wrecked for the ball tonight.

Carrying all these things made it difficult for her to see and follow Syris, her elbows rubbing and bumping against the occasional drow what would either make a surprised sound or give her a glare that would kill her. Vi just kept her eyes ahead, trained on the dim silhouette of Syris, the royal aid accompanying then who insisted ‘dealing with the heavy load of paperwork should be nothing for a brutish cow like her,’ and-

_CRASH!!!_

Not, on the puddle she gloriously slipped in, sending papers flying everywhere. She groaned, head spinning from hitting the curb. With spinning vision she could see Syris and the aid looking down at her coldly, Syris clearly acting to maintain his stature with the drow but the aid looked at her with legitimate disgust, only added to when he spat in her face, making her boyish, cute features scrunch up with disgust.

“How unsightly. Prince Adal, you really should invest in a better aid. This rounded is as incompetent as they come.” She said, kicking Vi’s leg not-so-gently as she wiped the spit out of her face. “Ugly, too. Looks like a boy, it does. You honestly can’t tell me this bull of a cow was the best option to be your guard.”

“Vivian’s appearance and lack of grace is more than made up for combat. I value her skills, over those aspects that mean little in the face of a true challenge. Honestly, what fool would hire someone purely based on their pleasing aesthetics. Are you questioning my decisions, Dame Gidal?”

The beautiful drow woman pursed her lips quite tightly. “No, of course. I just… Still, she should be punished for incompetence, my prince.”“Don’t worry, I intend on doing that right now.” Syris began, raising his foot. Vi watched with wide eyes in silence as he raised his leg, his foot hovering over her face.

Syris then slammed it down! Vi squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head to the side, crying out as Syris’ heel landed right on her cheek! Tears welling she glanced up at him. Though his face was darkly stern, she could see the glimmer of regret in his eyes. “I may have to do some.. Not so savory things to you for show down there.” He had assured her before they arrived this was clearly one of those times. All Vi could do was grit her teeth and take it. He twisted and grinded his heel into her face, causing a rough bruise to well up and manifest slowly, going from red to purple and blue in a matter of minutes, Syris occasionally raising his foot to slam his heel onto her again! Through tears of pain, she could see drows whispering and staring.

“Look at me when I punish you.” Syris barked, drawing the human’s brown eyes back to his regal face. With  how dark he look, Vie couldn’t hey but bite her cheek as she squeezed her thighs together, a darker part of her wanting more drow to come see her be humiliated.

“We have someplace to be so I’ll make this quick.” Syris said and moved the sole of his boot, that while new nonetheless had dirt and grime on it from walking around the whole city, over her mouth. “Show me your devotion.”

Vi gulped, mouth feeling swollen from the ramming of his heel into her cheek. Blinking away tears, Vi nodded with a blush, the area between her legs aching. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue slip out and run along his sole, from heel to toe. She cringed at the taste of grime and dirt that entered her mouth, wallowing in her saliva and tainting her taste buds. The drow watching around them exploded into whispers and Vi peeked an eye open to look at Syris. She could see genuine shock and surprise on his face before it became a smirk, and then a wobbly smile, and then he began laughing! Removing his foot from her face, wiping tears out of his eyes, she spat out the grossness in her mouth as she heard him say around fits of giggles,

“Oooh-ohh! O-oh my G-Gods! I just expected you to kiss it! But lick it?! That is most certainly a sign of devotion and a half! Hahaha, I can’t believe- hahah!” He hid away snorts and giggles behind his hand, before giving Vi a genuine smile that made her crimson and reminded herself not to smile back. “You are forgive, gather everything up now and we shall continue.”

“Yes, Prince Syris.” Giving him the only verbal response she had all day, Vi began gathering the papers like he said, and they continued on.

…

“I’m going to kill them all. Every last one of them. That aid, the queen, those guards, that weird drink vendor. Every single one of them that said something bad about you today I’m-”

“Going to let it go of because this is something your country needs.”

Vi took the displeased grunts and sighs that fell from Syris’ lips as reluctant truth. She sat on the bed with a shirtless Syris behind her, Syris having hairpins clenched between his teeth as he worked his magic and nimble fingers to tie her hair into a special milkmaid braid that could be made with even short hair. Vi wore that black tunic she both yesterday while Syris planned on wearing his typically, princely finery with majestic flowing white cape and all.

“I’d burn this place and every single church of Lolth worshipers to the ground if it were up to me but, nooooooo. You AND mother insist I play nice to show them ‘the right path with kindness’ instead while they spit in my fucking eyes. Racist pricks, all of them. Every last one of them. The ones that weren’t mocking you were ogling you like some exotic whore. I was half in my right mind to kill the man who asked me ‘how much’ for a night with you on the spot. I would have killed him if someone didn’t hold me back.” Syris continued to complain.

“... You weren’t much better when we first met, you know?” Vi said softly, hand straying to a scar on her bicep left my a rapier Syris had shattered himself long ago, when six month into their grand adventure he renounced his former ways of thinking. She hoped to remind him like he, they could change too. And Syris seemed to sigh in defeat as he acknowledge this.

“Yes, but, well… As your lover, I still don’t like it.” Syris confided, changing subjects. “At least we can leave as soon as this stupid party is over. I’m hoping to avoid any more time spent with these matriarchy nutcases and I refuse to eat spider eggsacs. They are as much a delicacy as horse balls, despite your insistence.”

Jumping off the bed, Syris made his way to the mirror, and began adjusting his pants and belt. “Vi, be a dear and grab me clothes and help me in.” Vi nodded, making a few final adjustments on her braid before gathering up the fine silks and rare elven clothes that composed Syris’ regal prince outfit.

As Vi helped him put on layer after layer, she still couldn’t help but notice he was wearing those tall boots and he looked as regal as ever, like a true prince charming from fairy tales her mother used to spin her, someone to whisk her off her feet. ‘To which there is some truth…’ Vi thought with a blush. Clasping on the cape, Vi then moved to step away but was surprised as Syris grabbed her collar and pulled her down for a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth! Vi made a muffled squeak of surprise before quickly melting into the passionate liplock, eyes fluttering shut as she found this to be much more comfortable than any kiss he and her shared before, that forced her to stoop down low to even get eye to eye to him.

“Mmm, tastes like the dirt you licked off my boot this morning.” He teased with a wily grin, bursting out into laughter as Vi’s face flushed a deep red! She resisted the urge to cover her face, watching as Syris moved to put on some perfume. (He claims he ran out of cologne and the shop only sold perfume.) “Honestly, that was bold even for you. A kiss would have served just as fine. What possessed you to do such a thing?”

“I…” Vi blushed, hand wandering to her cheek. The swelling had gone down hours ago thanks to Syris’ ice magic, but the bruising was covered up with makeup and magic alike. Did she dare share with Syris how those heels on him, his slender legs, drove her wild…?

“I don’t know, I just kind of acted in the moment and…” Vi trailed off, deciding against sharing her feelings.

“Regardless, it was good show. And makes me happy to know, as always, you’ll do whatever I want.” Syris purred and only had to lean up a little for once to kiss her on the cheek. He smelled of candies and flowers, that perfume smelling lovingly sweet. “Now, let us go dance.”

…

“I-I really am sorry I have to go-”

Vi was really unsure how she got in this situation, with sweat dripping down her brow as she was surrounded by drow men and women alike, all admiring and cooing over her. Within the first few hours of the party it wasn’t too wild, bog-standard noble things with Vi simply going around and acting as Syris’ servant still, fetching him drinks and food whenever he desired, with her maybe trying to sneak away for a break from every drow noble that came to talk to him passing off their empty drinks to her like a butler. But now in full swing of the party, things were getting a bit wild. Through the cracks in the crowd, Vivian could see Syris on occasion looking her direction and seeming none too pleased with how long she was taking to return to his side. But no matter what she did or said the crowd wouldn’t budge.

“I’ve never see a rounded woman with a built like your before~” One behind her cooed. A fingernail scraping against the back of her neck in a thin line down made her shiver, causing a cackle of giggles to sail through the air.

“I-I would just prefer if you would call me a human-” Vi stuttered trying to duck to the side.

“Ah, her voice is so quiet for a such a big rounded! How quaint and simple!” “P-Please move-”

“I heard she licked the boot of her prince today in public in town~ Are you into that? I heard rounded are very easy and willing to do a number of nasty thing~”

“I-I don’t- I really c-can’t talk right now.” Vi tired to back up, only to feel someone latch onto her arm and start squeezing her bicep with all his strength!

“She’s got the body to do all sorts of things, that’s for sure~”

“P-Please stop-”

“Hey let me feel!”

“Wait your turn!”

“Move it!”

Vi’s head stared to spin and go into overdrive, feeling hands and bodies she couldn’t recognize press up against her own. The stench of perfume and alcohol was thick and intoxicating, making her gasp and cough as she tried to back away only to run into more drow. Vi couldn't see any face she recognized, and couldn't find a way to freedom. She wanted to shout and push and move her way through the crowd, but she knew the kind of impact that would have on Syris’ image. She swallowed air and blinked rapidly, chest heaving with unspoken anxiety and claustrophobia. It was hot, she was burning. So hot. Hot. Plain hot. It couldn’t get any hotter. The feeling of drow skin was cool but not in a nice way, almost necrotic. She knew they meant no harm but Vi wanted to shout at them all to get away.

Suddenly, Vi was given the space she need, blacking out for a few moments. She looked around, seeing the faces of smiling drow above her in a circle and Syris, standing right in front of her, a fake expression of uncaring on his face. He held out his hand, and Vi took a moment to realize she was on the ground. She didn’t know when she fell. She allowed herself to be helped up, and in a blur found herself outside, with Syris looking displeased in front of her.

“What on earth is wrong with you, Vi!?” Syris exclaimed.

“W-What…?” Vi asked in confusion.

“Why didn’t you push your way through those drow?! Make a move?! Call out to me or something?!” He exclaimed.

“I-I-I-”

“Those noble’s, were talking, you know? Saying you were an attention whore. Calling it disgraceful I would have a human so ‘untrained’ as to make conversation with elven kind without her lord nearby.”

“Syri-”

“The guards were calling you disruptive, you know? I heard them considering throwing you out or worse, into the dungeon! You should just done something, anything!”

“It-”

“Honestly, knowing you I bet you were enjoying all those other men’s attention.”

The poison and hate in Syris’ tone with that one made Vi snap. “SYRIS.”

The high elf fell silent, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Vivian, whose chest heaved with breath as she relished the cool underground air, as musty as it was. Once her breath was caught, tension leaving her body, she looked to Syris, feeling tears well but easily holding them back as it was simply a bit of overzealous emotions acting up.

“I was surrounded, and causing a scene would have only created more problems and talk and you know that.I was only thinking of maintaining your reputation and causing further drama. I did not enjoy it, I was… It was…” Vi looked to her hands, desperate to find a word that could explain how violated and anxious they made her feel, but couldn’t find one, simply giving Syris a weak hand gesture. “Not good.”

“... I see.” Syris sighed. An expression of guilt seemed to dawn on his face as he stepped forward, pulling Vi in a gentle hug. She gratefully accepted, finding it comforting to burying her face in a shoulder so familiar, to just get a little reprise from it all. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t do well with nobles and these drow being… as they are, doesn’t help. Knowing the people-pleaser you are makes it only harder on you… It’s been stressful for me too… And I haven’t been honest with you, Vi.”

Vivian felt his arms tighten around her evermore as he whispered in her ear. “I was… worried, and jealous. I know you assured me you didn’t flirt with the shop assistant, but I could see it, something in your expression. You’re a bad liar, dear. Tell me what was going through your mind.”

Grateful her red face was hid in his shoulder, she mumbled, “Clothes…”

“Pardon?”

“I really, really liked his clothes. I thought-” Vi gulped a bit from embarrassment. “I though his clothes were very… attractive. And when I imagined you in them I… God… Even the idea of seeing you in a corset or skirt alone… It drives me mad, imagining how tiny you would look… I-I figured you knew since you bought the same boots…”

“I bought these on a whim and because I wanted to be taller than you but that salesman lied to me about the heel size.” Syris grumbled, his grip on her getting tighter. “But that does put me at ease and explain the boot licking earlier.”

Syris finally let her go and Vi sighed with relief, feeling so much more calm. Syris cupped his gloved hand against her bruised cheek and Vi happily nuzzled into it, earning a chuckle from the prince. “Once the party is over, we’ll bail back to the surface. I’m in the mood for hot veggie stew with some extra greens.”

“I could go for some bacon.” Vi admitted, and with a laugh the couple returned to the party.

...

“Syris, are you sure you’re okay…?”

“I’m… Fine!!! Just wait like I said! That is an order! No peeking…!”

The pained sounds coming from the bathroom told Vi otherwise, but with the golden knob locked all the human could do was sit on the bed in her lingerie of a sports brow and briefs, hoping the pained, straining sounds you become less… Intense.

The silver-haired high elf and his brunette human companion had been free of the Underdark for three days, and spent all of them in a fancy hotel in a nearby city. With room service that came as long as there was gold and a soft, shared bed that was positioned so that during the night moonlight would graceful stream in through the windows and alight everything int a silvery glow, for once Vi enjoyed the high-end life in the arms of her lover. And the whole time Syris promised her ‘something’ before they would continue their travels. When she asked what, he would hush her and give some excuse like ‘whose in charge here?!’ or ‘Don’t ask such silly questions, it my job to know and you to find out.’ As such, after the first two times she stopped asking. Her curiosity remained though. Especially as through the week Syris ate things she knew upset his stomach, and considering the shared kinks the elf and human had… She wouldn’t be surprised if his plan was something a bit mischievous. And the fact that he commanded her to strip to her underwear as soon as he returned home from an impromptu shopping trip made it clear to Vi it was something sexual, to say the least.

“Bahamut’s Egg, finally!” The relieved shout from the bathroom gave Vi the hunch Syris was finally ready, with the soft sound of a lock being undone. “You can look now.”

Vi rose to her feet and turned around the edge of the bed so she could get a look at Syris just as he stepped out of the bathroom door. And the sight that greeted her stole her breath away, and sent her to her knees.

Syris wore these pure white, long thigh highs with red heel that ended mid-thigh, a single area of tightly pinched flesh between that and a skirt of a similar white shade. It was think and ruffly, connected to the thigh-highs by a garter belt. He wore only a corset on his torso, it pulled tight so his waist was as small and delicate as it could be without causing him any problems. He wore bright red lipstick that contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, green eyes lined with black makeup that caused his emerald orbs to pop while his silver hair cascaded freely down his back in beautiful, soft ringlets. Vi gulped harshly, squeezing her thighs together as Syris approached, heels clicking as he reached down and held his hand (his nails were even painted a vibrant, cherry red) delicately under her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

“You look like you just saw a ghost.” He giggled at her bewildered expression.

“No,” Vi said, reaching up to grasp onto his waist, breath going shallow with desperation as she could wrap her massive hands, calluses and all, around him completely. “But I have seen an angel.”

Syris' lips pressed tightly together, his cheeks turning pink in surprise. His expression morphed into one of seriousness as he slapped her hands away! Vi gasped and whimpered, nursing her hands as she felt Syris’ hand stroke the side of her head, nails scraping her scalp before he yanked at her hair! Enough to surprise her she yelped, Vi blinked away tears from the light sting of pain as Syris leaned in over her close, his posture made even more perfect by the tight corset and tall heels.

“You are not to touch me unless instructed, do you understand?”

Vi nodded.

 “On the ground. Head near the edge of the bed. Take off my heels once I sit.”

Vi followed his instructions to a T, staring at the ceiling until it was replaced with his legs towering on either side of her, guiding her eyes up until eventually she saw the sweet center of what lay beneath the skirt, something that made her squeeze her legs, tightly. Syris wore a thong of white lace. A size too small as the string disappeared between his ass cheeks, Vi could see his cock and balls throbbing and struggling against the cotton, creating a tent anyone could see, and a package Vi so desperately wanted Syris to release and ram into her, the idea of him fucking her with a skirt around his waist and thong between his thighs nearly sending her into a fantasy out of desperation as the wetness between her legs pooled.

But Vi instead focused on her job and removed his heels, seeing the bottoms of the tight thigh highs he wore were not nearly as pristine as the look would let on, holes littering the bottom and toes, the once white fabric and grey and black with use, reeking of sweat. She could see beneath the sock thanks to the soles, Syris was sweating up a storm, his feet likely trapped in his shoes nearly all day. Yet as dainty as ever, Syris lowered both of his feet onto Vi’s face, smothering her face beneath his grime-soaked feet. He found Vi to be a most agreeable footstool~

He wiped the sweat and grime that covered his toes and socks all across her face, pinching her nose between two of his free toes and not letting go until he heard a massive whiff, something that made Syris cackle with sadistic delight. Vi’s eyes couldn’t help but water at the horrific smell, finding it akin to old cheese and a swamp. Syris simply continued to tease Vi, squishing her cheeks in with his toes and wiping away any sweat or grime he noticed onto her face. The only plus side was how smooth and silky Syris feet were, the only pain coming from one he pinched her nose too hard. At one point Vi tried to stop breathing through her nose, finding the smell too terrible as Syris kept grinding his foot, from heel to toe across her nostrils. But when she took a desperate gasp for air from her mouth he stuck his other foot in, forcing Vi to taste the vile sweat and dirt and he wiggled his toes against her tongue.

“I take it you aren't looking to repeat what happened in the Underdark, are you?” Syris teased as he saw the teary-eyed expression of his little servant. It was taking all his strength not to drag the human bitch up onto the bed and make her shriek and scream his name. It would be so easy, Vi would do everything he told her to do in her blushing, love-struck face.

Syris moved one of his feet to Vi’s breast and used his toes to squeeze and pinch her abused nipple until a shriek of pain and pleasure tore from her throat, making Syris smirk. But where would the fun in that be? There was no point of passion and their taboo relationship if there wasn't genuine pleasure and excitement to be had.

_Prrrrrrbbbbbffffffffftttttt…._

Syris blushed, thoughts interrupted as a sharp pain exploded through his gut (and not the kind from wearing a corset to long) and from his backside a vile fart puttered out, low and long, making the air around him stink of sulphur and expired milk. The scent made the haughty prince cough and wave his hands in front of his nose. Looks like he needed to move this along. Removing his feet from her face, Syris made his next commands as he moved back onto the bed. “On the bed, face between my legs, now.”

Vi gulped as she heard that fart, the smell lingering and making her eye sting as she rose up to her feet. Vi couldn’t help but drag her eyes over Syris’ form before she laid down on the bed, admiring how beautiful is silver hair looked cascading across the bed spread, the way his feminine figure was silhouetted in moonlight, how his legs were spread and he made no effort to his bulge as it pushed up his skirt, revealing that scandalous lacy thong. Vi gulped, feeling how her briefs were soaked through and all she could do was play by Syris’ rules, wanting to submit to him as much as she could in hopes he relieve her.

“I was told by the woman making this outfit for me…” He began as his hands trailed to behind his back. “That when you where a corset any gas you create becomes compressed and trapped from the shifting of internal organs. So when you loosen it…”

Vi watched the corset give just a little, not even a centimeter off Syris’ waist. But even that was just enough as a thunderous fart exploded from underneath Syris’s ass, blowing it’s yellowish-brown winds right into Vi’s face! The human coughed and squirmed, twisting the bedspread so not to turn away from the horrible, starchy and dry smell, locks of hair being blown back as the last bit of the fart pathetically squeaked out from between his cheeks, the string of the thong being seen vibrating against his anus. Along with that fart a deep burp, guttural thick burp tore out of his throat, only adding to the smell, and lasting as long as the fart.

“That - _urp_ \- happens.” He said, a small burp sneaking through his sentence. Vi already had an idea where this was going, but seeing Syris rise to his knees, her suspicions were confirmed. Without even needing a command, Vi crawled between his legs and let Syris sit on her chest, his ass facing her head. Vi could see the tight hold he had on the string of his corset, his knuckles white from the strength it took to keep it in place. She heard soft giggles fall from his lips as Syris grinded his throbbing cocking against the bare skin of her chest, dragging his ass over her breast and smearing the scent of his emissions all over her. Humiliating for her, and just the tip of the iceberg for him.

Syris carefully loosened his grasp on the strings, and the effect was immediate. His gut gurgled and groaned loudly, the thin layer muscle he had shaking with the sounds beneath the fabric. Bubbly pops and sloshing could be heard brewing up from his thin gut, making Syris bite his lip in anticipation. He could feel pressure rushing to his rear, intestines aching from processing his his rich and veggie heavy meals. Syris moaned, letting out an unapologetically wet fart that stained the air with the sent of his musky and shit. He smiled lustfully, Vi coughing and writhing from his gassy emission, knowing this was only the beginning.

Vi blinked away tears, the smell of Syris’ gas assaulting her from every side, the thick smell stuck in the air as a light yellow cloud. She could hear the wet sounds of his cheeks slapping together, the heat from the fart nearly making Vivian start sweating herself. All she could do was breathe shallowly, cough and making the occasional, pitiful ‘please’ that Syris just laughed at. He let out a few tiny dry poots that squeezed their way out as he tightened the corset back up, giving Vi a beautiful show of how his little bit of fat squeezed over the tight material. With each small fart Syris demanded she take it all in, and so she did, tears running down her face as the little plumes of gas were greedily huffed up.

Syris pinched back further, teasingly shaking his butt side to side with each inch he got closer and closer to Vi’s face with. Rather than sit right on her face, Syris decided to to rest his entire weight on Vi’s neck, smiling and looking over his shoulder as he heard the sounds of strained breathing. With little more than a quick release than pull of the corset strings he let out a few greasy farts that coated her face, going on for five minutes and practically spraying Vi like a skunk. Vi tried to control her breathing, finding it near impossible as the air was filled with a pungent, eggy stench. She moaned and whined, needy and hating it all at once, head starting to get a little light. He couldn’t help but bounce up and down slightly, letting out little burps of farts as he began to mumble a spell under his breath.

Vi gasped as she suddenly felt something cold and ethereal stroke against her pussy! “Wha-” She couldn’t even get a word out Syris let out a gnarly and damp ‘ _bbbbrrrrrrrrpt_ ’ that made her quiver from the stench, coughing, spluttering, and moaning as this feeling seemed to edge its way into her opening and Vi remembered what this feeling was; Syris was using Mage Hand to pleasure her while he farted. Vi whimpered needfully as she realized this, the invisible hand sending vibrations through her most sensitive regions that only made her wetter, made her want more.

“Vivian,” Syris said as a thunderous rumble of a fart tumbled out from between his cheeks. “I hope you appreciate this, because once this is over you’ll get no help from me when it comes to your pleasure.”

Done with teasing, Syris backed his ass up onto Vivian’s face, using her face as an asswipe. He smeared her nose across his two ample cheeks, making sure to flex and squeeze them against her nose any time a plume of flatulence managed to squeeze it’s way out of his anus with any little tug of the strings he gave. He dragged his ass all over her face, grinding and bouncing down on her until he felt her nose positioned nice and deep into his crack, the string of the thing protecting her in no way, the lace tickling against her nose. His stomach aching from the teasing loosening and pulling of the corset strings for minutes, Syris let it all lose. Keeping his grip tight so as not to let too much loose as once, he could feel Vi’s tears and screams, all of it muffled beneath his tiny form, the warrior at his mercy.

_Bllllrrrrlllllp!_

_Pffffffffftttttttttttttt!_

_PSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!_

“Oh, silent AND wet~” Syris hummed, feeling that last fart of his make his already sweaty ass crack all the more swampy. His farting went on for several minutes, endlessly spewing out as his waist lost inch and his stomach somewhat bloated now from all the gas he had trapped within Tiny toots and puff of farts were replaced with deep and brassy explosions, thick and meaty in scent, smelling like they came from the deepest parts of his ass. Sweat quickly began to build as he passed greasy fart after greasy fart, making sure Vi always got the brunt of it, drenching her face in sweat. Syris rubbed his stomach as he farted on Vi, knowing the only thing the human would be breathing for the next few hour would be his flatulence. Vi tried to hold her breath, but it was useless, with her nose practically buried into his cheeks, she was forced to take every shit-smelling fart that streamed out of his ass, her lungs and sinus’ burning as the only air she had access to was of Syris’ making.

The worst part was, Vi was enjoying it, with her pussy being stroked as he gassed her, Vi was desperate for more if it meant she’d cum faster, the ghostly hand being teasing and sparing in it’s touches shen she wasn’t huffing up gas. She could feel his anus just beyond the tiny string between it and her nose. It gaped and gnawed against the tip of her nose with each fart, winking and vibrating. With every minute little movement Syris made it nearly engulfed her nose, taking it hostage as it squeezed and gripped her nostrils of dear life.

Vi gulped out of desperation, her head spinning and mind delicious from a cloud of lust. She moaned with a hoarse throat, eyes stinging as the foul air assaulted her and she had no more tears left to shed. The sound was impossibly loud to Vi, reverberating against her face and Syris’ ass cheeks, she swore they would get noise (and smell) complaints tonight if they didn’t before. She hated how wet his farts made her, and how it only made her wetter in return, especially if there was no way around it like a command from him. But even without the command, Vi found with the magic assisting her, honey was dribbling from between her lower lips at an alarming rate.

_Prfftprfftp-brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnt!!!_

Vi sobbed and struggled weakly, mind nearly going blank from that fart. It smelled of raw shit, like it came from the most fermented parts of his bowels, sending sweat splattering over her face as his anus vibrated greedily over her nose. Vi couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted to give Syris a reason to make her cum.

Vi gulped, reaching up and tearing away Syris’ thong! Though a small obstacle, it was an obstacle nonetheless. With little restraint she spread his cheeks and placed her tongue right against his hole, tears welling from the bitter taste of sweat and gas. Syris shivered and gasped, cock throbbing even harder and finally free of it’s lace as her hot tongue pressed against his tight anus, pre-cum pooling rapidly on Vi’s stomach. His mouth forming a little ‘o’ he let out a thick and nasty fart, a loud and thick as Vi swallowed up his vile gas. Syris let out a few more stinky farts into her mouth before reaching back and cramming her entire face into his ass! “M-More, Gods, Vivi, give me more…”

Vi’s eyes welled and spilled over with fresh tears, and she pulled away as much as she could get only to pucker her mouth right back against his ass, tongue lashing out against the tight wrinkled hole. She moaned deeply into his anus, practically worshiping the sweaty, fart stained walls of his ass. Syris bit his lip hard, nearly splitting it open as he quickly moved her head to bury her nose into his anus, forcing it all to go right up her nose. Vi gagged, head spinning, unable to think straight. But she huffed up every bit of gas that came her way, the horrible smell never getting any better as it only added onto itself, the hot and humid environment of Syris’ ass keeping the scent trapped there. She was so wet, and the mage hand was finger blasting her at this point.

Syris was at the end of his rope, too pent up in too many ways to count. With a near scream of pleasure form the tension in his gut, he pressed down harshly on his stomach and let out a the final burst of flatulence he had, sitting back on Vi’s face completely! She wasn't aware of anything, too high on the methane and scent of Syris’ musk. She huffed and breathed it all in, bit by bit, head spinning as Syris sat back on her a final time. His cheeks smothered her face, trapping her nose deep within the wrinkled flesh of his anus, and let out the most vile wet fart he ever released, forcing it up her nose! With the final stretch both halves of the couple screamed and came! Vi all over the bed and Syris all over Vi.

It was all silent for a moment, Syris gasping for air and Vi struggling to even breath at all without any air. Realizing her ran the risk of suffocating his girlfriend, Syris rolled off to the side and pulled Vi into a spooning position, not even caring as his spent cock rose up again, poking her in the ass. He just focused on helping her breath and cough, and assisting in the last little bit of her orgasm by fingering her. Seeing her eyes try and flutter shut, he dug his fingers into her sink, making the human look at him with a bewildered, confused gaze.

“Oh come on, now.” Syris began, smiling as he adjusted himself so his cock pressed against her wet opening. The little smile Vi gave him as she felt this sending his heart a flutter. “I always keep me word, and that was only the beginning of tonight.”

…

Vi awoke hour later, to the sound of a gentle rainfall. She groaned as she sat up, body feeling sticky and gross, face stiff and mouth tainted with the gross feeling of morning breath… Plus something else. She couldn't help but cough, the room smelling bad. Not overly bad, the scent of gas from the night before had since faded, but still stale. The light streaming in from the window was grey and low, rain pattering on from beyond the glass. The fighter combed back her brown locks against her scalp, and looked down as she felt something snaked around her waist. She smiled, seeing Syris cuddled up against her back, arms wrapped tightly around her.

Feeling as though a rest day been earned, Vi settled back into bed, holding her lover as tightly as he held her, resting her head under his chin and cuddling into his chest. She felt his bury his nose into her locks and his illusion of sleep was ruined with a simple phrase.

“You stink.”

“Oh, be quiet~”


End file.
